Army at the Gates
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Army at the Gates is a quest available in . King Fahara'jad of Alik'r has sent an army to Alcaire Castle. They claim to be on a diplomatic mission, but the Knights of the Flame believe otherwise. This situation could threaten the very fabric of the Daggerfall Covenant. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Dame Falhut #Talk to Sir Hughes in Alcaire Keep #Find a way into the Library ##Look for Sir Gregory's wife in the market or ##Intimidate Sir Gregory #Search for Clues to Identify "Almandine" ##There are several clues #Inform Sir Hughes about the Duchess #Complete the quest Walkthrough Sentry Rechiche outside the gates informs the Vestige they think King Fahara'jad will attack the castle and probably planned this all along. They better talk to Dame Falhut, the commanding officer by the main gate. Dame Falhut expresses her concern as since the duke married the daughter of King Fahara'jad, there's been nothing but trouble and now with the Redguard army at the doorstep and now someone who claims to on a diplomatic mission, arrives with an army behind her. Her message is for the duke only but she will not be allowed entrance. Any concerns about that, speak with Sir Hughes inside the castle. When speaking to Sir Hughes, the Vestige learn they have intercepted secret messages to the King from someone inside the castle with the alias "Almandine." He hopes with a little research in the library, they might find where this came from but unfortunately requires that he personally approve all visitors and he must not know about this. Perhaphs the library guard can be persuaded to look the other way, or failing that, to leave his post. Downstairs, outside the library Sir Gregory is watching over everyone trying to enter. Asking him to enter gives the reply no, as no access is allowed without the dukes permission. If it's an emergency it's not the libray but the armory they need. He'll be kicked out of the castle if he lets anyone in without permission. Asking about his wife will make him tell where his wife is, or intimidating him might get him to open the door. His wife spends a lot of her time at the Alcaire Marketplace, where she can be found if one can't intimidate Sir Gregory. She misses Wayrest as she thinks these backwater merchants have no patience. Never are they grateful so she is waiting for someone to help her with her with her groceries. With this information it's time to talk to Sir Gregory again. He's so angry to hear about someone helping his wife he heads out the door. Leaving the library open to anyone. After entering one will find a clue to read, The Royal Lineage of Sentinel. It seems "Almandine" is the Duchess herself and Sir Hughes wants to avoid alerting her and the Redguard army that they know about the secret communication, so they must be taken care of carefully. Reward *Sir Hughes' Axe *73–302 *1253 XP ru:Войско у ворот Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stormhaven Side Quests